


DuckTales Tumblr Flash Fics

by TransDucks



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Also the Dellumbra was written Pre-Season 3, Android!Donald AU, Della is going to therapy because she NEEDS it, F/F, I'll update the tags as I go, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Uno would do anything for Donald, send me prompts on tumblr for more!, song prompt, which is a mood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransDucks/pseuds/TransDucks
Summary: A place to cross-post my writings from answering Tumblr asks (@usertransducks).
Relationships: Della Duck/Penumbra, Donald Duck & Uno | One (Disney: PKNA)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. “Don't need to label what we got” + dellumbra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Della needs to talk to Penumbra about something important that’s been bothering her.

“Hey, Penny? What exactly are we?”

The bright sunset reflected off of Della’s eyes in a way that could never happen on the moon. She had invited Penumbra up to the highest balcony in the mansion, saying she wanted to talk. It still felt weird living in Scrooge McDuck’s mansion after the whole invasion thing.

Penumbra was one of the ones who stayed behind when the moonlanders realized there wasn’t enough room to get everyone home. As soon as she told her, Della jumped at the chance for them to be roommates again. Her family was a bit wary at first, but not even they could ignore all she did to save Earth.

That’s why she was so surprised by Della’s question. “Aren’t you the one who said we were ‘best friends’? Why are you questioning things?”

Della sighed and looked out towards the setting sun, more forlorn than Penumbra had ever seen. She thought she had said something wrong before Della spoke again.

“It’s just… I’ve been thinking, and I know you probably think that’s a first, but ever since I got back to Earth, something had felt wrong. I was so happy to see my kids and Uncle Scrooge, but something felt like it was missing. I thought it was just Donald at first, but even seeing him again didn’t make it go away.”

Della turned back towards her. “And then I saw you again, Penny. You saved my whole family and technically the world. And when we were on the ground again, and everything was over? I didn’t have that weird feeling anymore.”

Penumbra saw tears start to form in Della’s eyes, but she didn’t know how to comfort her. She placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping it would help somewhat.

“I’ve started seeing a therapist for all those years I was stuck on the moon, and I told her how I felt about you. And now I’m worried because she said there’s a chance I just latched onto your presence after all those years of loneliness and I don’t want this feeling to just be from trauma.”

Hearing her friend had feelings for her didn’t come as much of a shock as Penumbra thought it would. Della was full-on crying now, so she wrapped her in a ‘hug’ like she had seen the children do before. She held her friend tightly while trying to process words to say.

“I… may not know everything you went through before we found you and I doubt I could ever truly understand the pain you went through. I do know that I’ve also developed feelings for you, but I don’t want that to… influence you. At this time, we don’t need to label what we have together. But, if you do discover that what you feel is genuine, I… wouldn’t be opposed to becoming girlfriends.”

Della sobbed into her chest and for a second Penumbra thought she made a mistake. But not even a second later it turned to laughter. Della wrapped her arms around her, completing the hug.

“I guess that’s something we have to figure out together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago and realized I forgot to post it here! Della was on the moon in isolation for years so someone needs to get this woman the best therapist money can buy, _Scrooge._  
>  ~~Also I swear I'm working on the next chapter of the drakepad fic I've just had a long stretch of writer's block.~~


	2. Android Donald AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous asked:_
> 
> if you ever have anything to add to the android Donald au, I would love to see more of it

Donald didn’t remember falling asleep at Ducklair Tower. He also didn’t remember falling asleep on such a hard table, but that’s where he found himself. There was a chance Uno had moved him, but he knew there were much softer places he could have put him around Floor 151.

Sitting up, it felt odd that his back didn’t hurt at all like it normally did. He thought it would have felt worse sleeping on the table. In fact, Donald realized he wasn’t hurting at all. His scars and formally broken bones felt fine, as if they weren’t even there.

Leaving the table deep in thought, he went to look for Uno. If something had happened to make him feel this much better, Uno would tell him. Maybe he had accepted some sort of treatment to help with his stress and it fixed his physical stress too. 

Or maybe… No, that couldn’t be it.

He found Uno in the main room, watching Anxieties on the large monitor. He was floating near his lounger like he always did when they watched it together. It was so normal, Donald almost didn’t feel that something was off. Uno seemed so engrossed in the episode that he didn’t acknowledge Donald’s presence, which was a first in the whole time they’ve known each other.

Donald cleared this throat, startling Uno. He grinned, always happy to get one up on his partner. “I guess it must have been an amazing episode if you didn’t even notice me.”

Uno looked at Donald sheepishly, turning away from the monitor. “Sorry about that, Old Cape. I didn’t expect you to be up so soon. You were panicking about missing some non-refundable cruise that you Uncle paid for and you seemed exhausted.”

It was all starting to come back to Donald. The stress from all the adventuring and mishaps, and how he was molting after all the danger the kids had been getting into. Scrooge had paid for a cruise for him to de-stress, and now it seems he missed it.

Uno gestured towards the lounger the best he could. “You said something about wanting to spend the time of your trip here? I know the tower isn’t as relaxing as a cruise, Old Cape, but I’m sure a month of TV time away from everything will be just as fun.”

As soon as Donald sat down, he started to feel drowsy again. He didn’t know why, but he was unable to resist the temptation to fall asleep. Maybe all the stress was taking its toll, he thought, looking up at Uno before giving in and allowing his eyes to close. It was only a moment later that he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Uno sighed as he looked upon the near-perfect android replica of his dear friend. As much as he had believed in him, not even the great Donald Duck could have survived burning up in the atmosphere. That didn’t stop Uno from searching at first; he scanned every inch of the planet for him, believing that the Duck Avenger was still out there. There were barely any remaining pieces of the ship, though, providing evidence for Uno’s fears.

He got to work immediately after. No one but him and the Moonlanders knew Donald was missing from Earth, so Uno knew he could pull this off. The world needed a hero (Gizmoduck meant well, but he was no PK) and Uno needed his friend. He had all the measurements and materials ready to make a new body.

Uno figured something like this would happen one day; the Duck Avenger risked his life all the time to protect Duckburg and the planet. That’s why he had started creating memory backups of Donald when he came to the tower. Uno couldn’t imagine a world without him, so he planned on making sure the world always had a hero.

All Uno had to do was keep the truth from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pre- _What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?!_ version of this AU was extremely sad because Donald took a shot for the kids and the whole family watched him die :)
> 
> Now the family has to find out a different way to be determined later.


End file.
